


Count To Ten

by pureleaf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poorly written porn, Spanking, bad boy bad boy whatcha gonna do, sex yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureleaf/pseuds/pureleaf
Summary: "The man above was coming undone himself, for Ciel was a sight to behold; slate grey hair sticking to his forehead, glossy, sapphire eyes squeezed shut, lips quivering and releasing the prettiest sounds just for Sebastian. His delicate form trembled on his thighs as he tried his best to stay still, back arched beautifully and willingly."





	Count To Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello cutie beans <3 Have some mediocre porn, I'm practicing right now hehe.

“And what if I’m bad?” _ That minx. _

Ciel stalked toward his lover, white shirt barely covering his creamy thighs and plush bottom. His little fingers began undoing the buttons one after another, exposing rosy nipples and freckled shoulders. Sebastian gripped his knees as he felt himself hardening under his trousers. The little devil tiptoed closer, shirt dropping to the floor, his erect cock brushing against his stomach. His hands trailed feather-light touches up and down his chest, teeth tugging at desperate lips. Sebastian wanted to devour him whole. 

“Come here.” It was an order. The older man patted at his thighs as he spread them in the lush loveseat. Ciel dropped on all fours to start _ crawling _ to the man’s Oxfords. 

“Mmm don’t punish me, sir. I’ll be a good boy, promise,” he brought his teasing fingers up dark slacks, swaying his hips to entice his lover further. Sebastian growled when Ciel palmed at his arousal, snatching his wrist like a doll.

“You’ve been really bad, Ciel. You need to learn your lesson,” and as if he weighed nothing, he was thrown over Sebastian’s thighs, pert bottom on display. Ciel whined, finding friction against his scratchy dress pants. Without warning, Sebastian brought his palm down and struck his cheek, a loud wail echoed throughout the room. 

“Don’t move. I’m going to count to ten,” Ciel tugged at his pants, earning a delicious yank to his grey hair. “Stay still.” 

_ One_. The first was quick, not as hard as usual, but still made Ciel want to squirm against his legs. _ More more more. _

_ Two. Much harder,_ definitely leaving a reminder for later. Ciel mewled as his little cock ached for attention. 

_Three._ He cried out, vision going blurry with tears. Ciel tried his best not to move; he averted his gaze to the burgundy cushions, knuckles turning white and lip chewed raw. 

_Four._ Ciel was a mess, panting hard, hot breaths into the cotton of his trousers, moans muffled by the material, voice breaking. The room was dimly lit by the flame of the fireplace, casting flickering shadows on the eggshell-colored walls. The crackling of wood and sparks were lost to the echoing slaps of skin and punched out whimpers. A sweltering warmth spread throughout the room, yet Ciel’s naked body was covered in goosebumps. _ Harder, _ he cried, unbeknownst of what was in store for his poor behind. _ Mm little masochist. _

_Five._ His ass was crimson and stinging, prick leaking pearly fluid and ruining Sebastian’s expensive slacks. He cried, yet stuck his bottom up higher. Ciel _ loved _ the pain. The older man spread his cheeks apart to tease his puckered hole, circling his finger around the rim. 

_Six._ Ciel was drooling. His face and ass flushed red as he begged to be fucked. Broken pleas and chants of his lover’s name, over and over. _ Come on baby, you can last a little longer. _ The digit eased its way past the first ring of muscle. Sebastian’s own palm began to sting, skin tinged red with fury. He watched Ciel dig his fingers into the velvet armrest, crystal tears streaming down his flushed face. His slacks felt unbearably tight, desiring nothing more than to rip the damn clothes off and fuck the life out Ciel. Sebastian was a patient man, but with his lover writhing in his lap, leaking delicious precome through his pants, back glistening with sweat, composure was an obscure length away from destruction.

_ Seven. Eight. _ Two hasty smacks had the little brat’s eyes rolling back into his skull. Tears stained his cheeks and saliva dripped down the corners of his mouth, plump bottom lip chewed violet and glistening. Sebastian’s thick cock throbbed underneath the lithe thing who was absolutely ruined by rough palms and a second finger probing in and out of that tight heat. 

_ Nine. Just one more, my love. _ The little thing cried and begged, salivating at the mouth as he melted into his lap. The head of his dick dripped and burned for touch, for friction, for anything other than the scratchy trousers. Sebastian inserted a third finger, Ciel practically screamed, finger fucked as his ass was decorated like the cosmos. The man above was coming undone himself, for Ciel was a sight to behold; slate grey hair sticking to his forehead, glossy, sapphire eyes squeezed shut, lips quivering and releasing the prettiest sounds just for Sebastian. His delicate form trembled on his thighs as he tried his best to stay still, back arched beautifully and willingly. The sound of a belt hitting the hardwood made him yelp, whispering pleas into the velvet. Sebastian undid the buttons of his pants, freeing his member from the suffocating confines. He scissored the fingers inside Ciel, listening to panting breaths and wanton moans as he found that sweet spot he’d been searching for. 

_ Ten. _

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hips to lift him up, bringing his bruised ass to his face, kissing the inside of his thighs and tracing a tongue up the crevasse to his stretched hole. His muscle lapped around in circles, tasting his syrupy essence and moaning into him. 

“Taste so good, baby. You were such a good boy for me.” Ciel shuttered at the vibration, wet tongue pushing into his heat painfully slow. He relaxed, opening up nice for Sebastion, their silhouettes dancing on the wall.

Ciel’s arms found broad shoulders, using them as leverage for grinding on Sebastian’s girth, imprinting crescent moons into his flesh. His body was like a throne that Ciel was fervent to sink into, unabashedly impatient. Sebastian, aiming to please, aligned himself _ just right, _ pushing the head in and _ fuck _ if the noise Ciel made couldn’t completely ruin him. 

The room heated with each smooth thrust, leaving Ciel to bury his face in Sebastian’s throat, crying out when he sank down on the entire length. Sebastian’s head fell back, his cock squeezed by the nymph’s tight heat, hands frozen, grasping Ciel’s hips. 

  
“Ah ah ‘Bastian _fuck,_” he rode his length, swirling his hips and gradually picking up the pace. Every nerve set on fire, a relentless yet relaxing high swallowing them both. Hands were rough yet silk, a tidal wave pulsation overwhelming them. It was like wanton sexual abandon, chasing release like a race. The cushions were slipping to the floor, the wood underneath them creaked with each rough snap of hips, the rain poured, and the room gleamed like Aurelian. It was sloppy, abstract; Ciel allowed his body to be a canvas Sebastian can ruin, can dirty and have his way with. The vignette exploded with hues of purple and red born by wicked lips and harsh grips. And like the body of Christ with His wounds a fecund flood; tarnished, tainted, and decorated in filth, but beneath worms undone, there lives diamonds, and behind the cloudy night, lives a sea of stars. Sebastian longed to devour him wholly, absorb the marrow from his bones and ingest his being. They couldn’t take it slow, completely transcendental.   


A faint breeze blew the silk curtains open, a dewy chill tickling their skin, wet and shivering and bringing their bodies closer as if they were one. They crumbled like sand, they were velvet gloved in sandpaper, filling the room with immaculate vices. The lovers slid into annihilating brightness, spiraling toward trembling stars. Their bodies coiled and air snaked through their ribs, holding onto each other like gravity. Infinitesimal lovers laid bare over a wrecked loveseat, remaining still until the embers of the fire faded out, leaving them in the somber with the chill of the night and the smell of sex and rain.


End file.
